Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been providing wireless device users with a convenient means of managing the amount of data they consume. For example, some mobile device users have wireless data plans that limit them to a predefined amount of data or bandwidth capacity (e.g., 1-5 Gigabytes (GB)) on a monthly basis. Unfortunately, this data may be easily consumed as the user employs their device to access streaming media services, execute video chat sessions or perform other data intensive activities. Moreover, the limited amount of data may be spent even faster when other mobile devices are associated with the same data plan.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for managing the amount of data spent by one or more user devices on one or more services.